Oops
by Shadowflame139
Summary: There are some things that people should know not to do. When they do them anyways, they usually try to fix it afterwards. For some poor, unfortunate souls, this doesn't always work out...(Underfell AU) (Rated M because I'm probably going to add gore later, and there's swearing. Lots of swearing.)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates and everything but I'm back at least temporarily, and with a new story! Underfell! Enjoy laughing at the misfortune of others! (namely Sans)**

* * *

It was a normal day in Snowdin. Last night Sans had gotten around the usual amount of sleep, which was two hours due to some horrible nightmare. He then laid there on his bed until three a.m. before giving up and taking a walk. To the front door. He knew he was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed but he was smart enough not to go out at that time, lest he be dusted like the 'crummy 1hp' monster he was.

After staring at the door for another hour he went back to bed and fell asleep just as he had to get up. This routine had been going on for nearly a month and his thoughts were nothing but constant internal screaming at this point. His younger brother Papyrus, or, 'Boss', as he liked to be referred to by Sans burst into his room and screamed at him to get up. This was also normal. Sans rose like the zombie he was and got dressed, descending the stairs to get breakfast. That's when he noticed…Papyrus was looking at him kinda funny. Sans looked him dead in the eye and spoke.

 _"_ _what"_ Oh god he hadn't meant for it to sound so much like he was begging for his skull to be slammed into the wall, but, strangely, that's not what happened.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK AND SOUND LIKE ONE OF ALPHYS' GUINEA PIGS?" Oh. So he was genuinely curious. Why was this making Sans more angry than usual? Was it the fact that it sounded like he didn't really give a shit? He never gave a shit though. Maybe Sans just needed to blow off steam…but he never even had a chance to do _that._

"i just didn't sleep well." Yeah, it wasn't the best response, but what the hell else was he supposed to say?

"OH! IS THAT IT?! YOU SEEM TO SLEEP PERFECTLY FINE DURING THE DAY, WHY CAN'T YOU SLEEP DURING THE NIGHT?!" Shit. He wanted an answer. He had that 'I'm sick of your shit' face and his arms crossed. If he had a cat he'd be stroking it evilly right now, Sans just knew it…fucking cats…

"have you ever heard of insomnia? ' _Boss?'_ " Sans instantly regretted everything he had ever done in his life up to this point. He had no idea why he was so sassy today but he cursed himself for it, and as his soul was turned blue he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"DON'T." Sans was slammed into the ceiling.

"…YOU." The wall was next and the smaller skeleton began to grind his teeth.

"…EVER." Then, of course, the floor. Sans laid there motionless as his brother planted one of his pointy, fashionable boots onto his ribcage and the short skeleton cringed as his brother's voice grew both in intensity and volume.

"…TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SUPERIOR. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU ARE A USELESS BAG OF GARBAGE AND YOU NEVER SHOW ME THE RESPECT I'VE EARNED FROM YOU COUNTLESS TIMES OVER." The boot dug more into Sans' ribcage and he gasped, trying to push the boot away without much success.

At this point, however, to Sans' relief, Papyrus decided he'd had enough. The pressure was released on the smaller skeleton's ribcage, and he lurched forward, sitting up and rubbing his chest. Looking up at his brother, he saw that his expression was full of hatred and…disappointment. It may have affected him in the past, but at this point Sans was so sick of everything that he just stared back blankly, no emotion evident.

"IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD LONG AGO, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT." It was barely a whisper. Unusual for the Great and Terrible Papyrus, but that was because he only used that tone when he was truly angry. He whipped around and began walking towards the door, rather calmly considering what had just happened.

"AND BY THE WAY, BECAUSE OF THAT STUNT YOU PULLED YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT BREAKFAST. IF I DON'T SEE YOU AT YOUR STATION IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD." The door slammed behind the co-captain of the royal guard.

Well, if Papyrus thought that the 'no breakfast thing' did something to him that was fine, although it really didn't. Everything Sans ate made him feel sick at this point, so his diet was pretty much a few mustard packets a day. It wasn't much, but it kept him alive and that was fine. He'd still go to Chillby's, but just to stare at the counter for about half an hour so that his brother didn't get suspicious. Sans chuckled at the thought of his brother finding out about his newish habits. What would he even do? He suspected he wouldn't really care. Nobody cares for anyone else in the underground, and he figured the relationship between the two of them was no exception.

Sans stood and made his way out the door before locking it and heading to his station. He was in no rush at all of course. He didn't really care what happened to him anymore. Hey, maybe he'd show his bro some of his magic so he'd back off on that 'useless trashbag' shit. Sans knew for a fact that magically, he was far more powerful than anyone he knew. Of course, he couldn't keep up his attacks for very long, but his strategy was just throwing everything at the threat until it went away…at least that's what he would do if anyone dared to challenge him.

Nobody did because of Papyrus, but that was fine according to Sans. He was perfectly okay with hiding behind his brother. Was he taking advantage of him? Yes, and perhaps that did give his brother a good reason to hate him. Sans, however, was done trying to impress at this point. Despite the collar he wore he was no dog. He was lazy by nature, and trying to impress someone like his 'boss' would take far too much work, he ultimately decided.

Sans moved just slow enough to arrive at his station two seconds before the ten minute mark, and he sat down. He didn't have to wait long to see his brother walking towards him. It seemed, however, that Papyrus was done talking to Sans that morning. All he said before he walked away was, "DON'T FALL ASLEEP," in a voice more threatening than usual.

Well, Sans had at least an hour before his brother would be back to check on him, so he decided to talk to that weird old lady in the ruins. She was very clearly bat-shit crazy but for his own good he knew he should talk to someone, even if it was just in the form of jokes, to let off some steam.

He walked to the bridge and noticed something in front of the door…wait…what? The lady never left anything…forgetting his common sense Sans found himself running to the door and stopped before the object. It was…a pie?

Sans lifted the pastry up and examined it much like a jeweler examines a diamond. What was this? Nobody had done anything like this for him before…maybe it wasn't for him? No…he's the only one that ever came here. And the pie…it was still warm, as if the lady memorized Sans' daily routine just so that she could give him this…this masterpiece…

Sans felt his eyes start to water as he stared deeply into the pie's perfect crust…and the smell…GOD that smelled good…then he realized he was crying. Over a pie. The hell had gotten into him?!

He desperately shook the tears out of his sockets and returned his gaze to the pie. Then, unsurprisingly, his common sense came in to ruin everything. He figured the pie was probably poisoned with…well…something. But then again, why would the lady poison him? They both enjoyed each other's company so much…

Then a though came to Sans. What would Papyrus do? He thought of the lecture he would receive and his eyes went half-lidded.

"SANS! YOU MORON! DO NOT EAT THAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S POISONED YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!"

Sans took a bite of the pie with a fork that had been next to the pastry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! SPIT THAT OUT! IF YOU FALL DOWN FROM THIS I AM NOT REVIVING YOU!"

He took another bite.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOL! STOP EATING THAT! I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER!"

At this point Sans actually started chuckling at the thought of his brother angrily yelling at him from inside of his mind. Then, he laughed. He laughed like someone one would expect to see in a mental hospital, and it wasn't because of the pie. Sans had lost his damn mind. Before he knew it he dropped the pie tin, now empty, on the ground, and walked back to his sentry station. Despite everything, this had been the best day of his life! Was this…happiness? Sans didn't know what happiness felt like but was pretty sure this wasn't it. He looked at his hand…hands? Why did he have four hands all of the sudden?

Then he realized…

"oh. the pie was drugged. great," Sans angrily muttered to himself as the word around him faded to black.

* * *

 **So, yeah. This was the angst chapter. The humor WILL show up but! Ya gotta make the dang prologue explain everything amiright? WELL! Shit is gonna hit the fan next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **P.S. Yes, Sans is high af**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't hate, guys, but I don't think I can change fonts on here. There should be some dialogue with wingdings in here, so I'm putting slashes to distinguish those lines**

* * *

Sans woke up in some kind of dark abyss with the screams of the damned echoing through his head, although he didn't react, either because he was too high or too used to this shit. He stood.

"alright. whoever the hell brought me here tell me what the fuck you want or let me leave," was what he thought he said. In reality, it was more like, "a'ight buddo fuckmate imma kill u iffa u ain't out'ere er stuff…" which was close enough, apparently, because a dark figure began to arise behind him.

Sans then could no longer keep his footing and fell onto the ground, but he rolled over to see, as dubbed, _'_ _buddo fuckmate'._ Despite Sans' persistent hallucinations that caused buddo fuckmate's face to be obscured, he could somehow make out just how much disappointment was in their expression. Sans thought there was a bit of an excessive amount, but then realized that by accepting a pie from a strange old lady he was now lying barely responsive on the ground of some endless hell full of agonized screaming. At this point he began to feel disappointed in himself as well.

"/Jesus Christ Sans what the fuck/," buddo fuckface spoke.

"wha…?" wow, this weirdo talked like his deadbeat dad used to. Sans was glad that he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"/Listen, Sans. I don t have much time. In the core there is a cooling switch. It was left off overnight and if you don t flip it back on the entire underground will explode./"

"ok wait...so…reactor switch…"

"/Core switch/"

"core switch…"

"/Flip it so that it is on./"

"Flip it…on…wait…like now?"

"/Yes, now./"

"you're sure now"

"/YES YOU BONEHEAD!/"

"haaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa bonehead…"

"/Why the hell are you the only monster I can talk to?/"

"we're all gonna die" At this point, Sans woke up. He was sitting on top of Asgore's castle with a with a whit sheet draped over him. Lifting the sheet up he saw that most of the underground was on fire.

"oh…well shit what the fuck happened?" Sans took comfort in thinking that at least Papyrus wouldn't blame him for something so catastrophic, and he didn't believe he could have done it himself. That was of course until he looked down at his hand and saw the burnt out torch in his hand. He stared at it…for about a minute…and then spoke.

"well, fuck."

* * *

 **This was a much shorter chapter, but I plan to update soon. Hopefully…trust me as far as you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's annoying to make all of Sans' text lower case so I'm going to stop doing it. Anyways, Papyrus is in this chapter!**

* * *

Considering all that happened it was obvious to Sans what to do.

Panic.

He let out an uncharacteristically high pitched scream and threw the torch off of the roof, at which point he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

"THERE THAT BASTARD IS!" Great! How the fuck could this get worse?!

"RIP 'EM APART!" Oh, there was Undyne. As panicked as Sans was he had enough sense to realize that he didn't want to die. Suddenly remembering that he could in fact teleport, he disappeared from the castle roof and appeared in front of the door to the ruins, out of sight of Alphys' cameras of course.

There were a few things that Sans needed to get sorted out. He knocked twice on the door to the ruins and waited, before a sweet voice echoed from the opposite side of the door.

"Who is there?~"

"The fuck." Sans was actually angry. Was this lady trying to kill him?!

There was a pause from the other side before Sans heard a less cheery, "The fuck who…?"

"The FUCK WAS IN THAT PIE?!" Sans kicked the door as he yelled, hurting his toe and bringing his health down to 0.8 HP. Sans' reaction was immediate.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! He held one foot while hopping around on the other and swearing at the top of his lungs, which, unfortunately for Sans, just amused Toriel.

"It was just a little something that some of the young monsters in the ruins have been trying~," Toriel exclaimed between giggles,

"WELL CAN YOU, LIKE, NOT?! GIVE THAT TO ME?! EVER?!"

"Why? What happened?" At this moment Sans realized that he honestly did not remember what just happened, and even if he did, he wouldn't just tell the crazy bitch that drugged him…but maybe he didn't set half of the underground on fire? The thought gave him some hope.

"Well?~" It had been a few seconds since the lady asked her question and she expected and answer.

Her second inquiry startled Sans and he blurted out, "NOTHING!" at the top of his lungs.

"Oh really?~" No. No way. Sans was not going to stick around and let this woman manipulate him into telling her what he may or may not have done. He quietly began walking away hoping the lady wouldn't notice, and made his way back to Snowdin.

Unfortunately, Sans had forgotten that he may or may not have burned down half of the underground. Snowdin was a mess, as many of the buildings, including his house and Chillby's, were currently on fire, and many of the residents were in organized groups carrying torches and pitchforks. This was not Sans' day.

Welp, Sans figured that he'd have to live in the forest now. He turned around and began to walk away, before he heard rapid, heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Papyrus charging towards him.

Sans let out a short, high pitched scream comparable to the screams of Homer from the Simpsons. He began to run as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. It wasn't enough.

Papyrus lifted Sans up off of the ground and spun him around so that they were facing each other.

"BOSS OH GOD PLEASE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY," Sans curled up as much as Papyrus' grip would allow and waited for whatever his brother was about to do, but the pain never came.

"WHY ARE YOU PANICKING? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS?! THERE IS A MANIAC RUNNING AROUND SETTING FIRE TO BUILDINGS WEARING A WHITE SHEET!"

Holy shit. It wasn't him! Hallelujah! Oh, wait…he woke up under a white sheet. Well, nobody knew it was probably him yet! All he had to do was play it cool for the rest of his life and never get high again, and he would be fine…but Sans knew damn well that he sucked at playing anything cool. For the sake of everything, he still had to try.

"Oh, yeah, that! Hm! Um, where do you think they are?" Papyrus gave him a weird look.

"WE THOUGHT THEY HAD CLIMBED ASGORE'S CASTLE, BUT WHEN WE CLIMBED TO THE TOP WE ONLY FOUND THE WHITE SHEET…DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?" Sans was sweating profusely.

"Nope! I never even saw the guy! What'd he look like other that the sheet?"

"HE WAS ABOUT YOUR HEIGHT AND KEPT YELLING SOME SORT OF GIBBERISH…WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? YOU ONLY HAVE THAT FACE WHEN YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING."

Oh god oh god oh god he knew oh no this was bad please no…Sans was panicking, and it was quite obvious. He took this opportunity to think of something else…anything else. Then he remembered…and his mind wasn't calm enough to doubt the words of good ol' buddo fuckface.

"Buddo fuckface!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I need to flip a switch in the core! OH GOD WE ARE GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO EXPLODE SANS! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"BUDDO FUCKFACE TOLD ME THAT FLIP NOT SWITCHED AT CORE PLACE WE'RE SCREWED IF I DO NOT FLIP PUT ME DOWN-mph!" Papyrus' glove covered Sans' mouth. He was moved under his younger brother's arm and carried to their now extinguished house. He at this point realized how incoherent he must have sounded. Now his brother thought he was crazy. Great. At least Snowdin residents were too busy putting out fires to pay attention.

Sans realized if he didn't get away now he might never get the opportunity, and he might get in a lot of trouble by being lazy, but this was sure as hell not how he was going to die. He began squirming in Papyrus' grip, which only tightened.

"STAY STILL." Papyrus walked into the house and closed the front door behind them. Papyrus was so much stronger than Sans, holy shit. Well, Sans figured he only had one option at this point. He moved the hand away from his mouth.

"Oh my god Papyrus IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Papyrus looked around but his grip didn't loosen. Fuck. He struggled again.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Let go of me!"

"NO SANS, YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"I'm not kidding! I need to go right fucking now!" silence.

"Papyrus!" Nothing happened.

"PAPYRUS!" He wasn't letting go. Sans huffed angrily and hung limply in his brother's grasp.

"ARE YOU CALM?" Papyrus glared down at him menacingly. Sans hated how he was treated like a kid by his own LITTLE brother. Next thing he knew Papyrus would give him a striped shirt to send a message. Asgore help any punching bag that happens to be nearby if that happens…

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Sans was not calm and it was obvious, but Papyrus decided this was good enough.

"GOOD. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS." This wasn't good. What the hell was Sans supposed to say?!

"Uh, well, y'see…um…I was…" Sans looked up at Papyrus to see his angry glare. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

"Um…" Sans realized that Papyrus' grip had loosened. Now was his chance. Sans quickly slid backwards out of the grip and stepped back.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Papyrus took a step towards his brother before he disappeared.

"…WHAT"

* * *

 **Another short-ish chapter to go with the previous short chapter. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mettaton and Undyne appear!**

* * *

Sans appeared just outside of Alphys' lab. He had finally escaped…now he just had to find out what had happened over the past four hours, and avoid Papyrus at least until he could flip the core switch….Wait…Papyrus didn't know he could teleport. Well, he'd sort that out too. It was time to deal with the core now.

As Sans walked towards the core he began to think…was buddo fuckface just a figment of his imagination while he was high? Well…he might as well check on the switch anyways.

Many of the monsters who worked at the core were in New Home putting out fires, so the coast was clear…or at least clear enough for Sans to walk around without worrying about being seen. He also had other things to worry about.

Sans walked into the control room after walking around for awhile through the new arrangement of the core, and walked up to the cooling switch, which, in fact, was off. What kind of an idiot would forget to turn this on?! Did Alphys leave that idiot Mettaton in charge of it? Sans sighed and put his hand on the switch before feeling a chill along his spine and seeing a shadow cast on the wall in front of him.

"Well well well! Look who's here!" Oh for fuck's sake. Sans did not have the patience for this right now. He turned on the cooling switch and faced Mettaton, who gasped.

"Daring! Are you trying to blow up the underground?! Why would you flip off that switch?!" Sans did not consider how this would look…fuck.

"No, someone left it off and I'm turning it back on."

"How would you have known it was off though?" Sans didn't have an answer. Well, he did, but there were enough monsters that thought he was crazy without him spreading the word of buddo fuckface.

"Fuck off ya four-armed calculator son of windows vista." Sans was too stressed for his own good at this point and didn't seem to realize that he was currently trapped in a small room with the 'son of windows vista' blocking the only way out. He then suddenly realized this…fuck.

Mettaton actually flinched at Sans' comment, who was now looking for an alternate escape.

"Hah, someone should teach you some manners…" Mettaton began his approach, his four arms blocking Sans' only way out. Sans began sweating.

"Ah, hey! I uh…didn't mean that-! M-maybe we could work something out?" Sans didn't know shit about Mettaton other than the fact that he was incredibly self-absorbed and would probably torment him for as long as possible, which would at least give him a chance to find something to help him escape.

"Hmmm…what are you willing to offer?~" Why. Just why. Sans was honestly the least douchey guy he knew. Why did this shit always happen to him? He looked around the room and saw a bucket of water. This was his chance.

"Well…maybe I can-" Sans grabbed the bucket, "TAKE THIS SPARKLEBITCH!" Sans threw the water in Mettaton's face.

Now, Sans expected that the water would just stun Mettaton so that he could run past him. However, Alphys hadn't yet made the robot's new body waterproof and he started sparking. They both began to scream.

"AHH! AHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT OH GOD!"

"YOU F-F-FUCKING B-BITCH THE B-B-BODY W-AS ALM-M-MOST FINI-" There was a series of pops and Mettaton's eyes rolled back in his head before he fell to the floor. Well, if nothing else, at least Sans could now escape.

Sans was in the outskirts of Snowdin when he went over the growing list of things he had to fix. He had to make sure he did not in fact set half of the underground on fire, convince Papyrus that he wasn't crazy, and he had to pray that Mettaton didn't remember who threw water on him so that he didn't have to avoid Alphys or the robot. At least he flipped the reactor switch…that was one problem dealt with.

As Sans was walking he almost passed a small cage with a mustard bottle in it. The cage was sparkling with some kind of strange coating. So, Papyrus was trying to capture him. Did Papyrus seriously think that Sans was this stupid?

Sans' stomach rumbled…when was the last time he ate? That mustard looked so appetizing…

Sans told himself that he wasn't actually considering this and walked past the trap…but he was only now noticing his hunger. He looked back at the trap, and then around the area. Papyrus must be nearby…but Sans didn't feel his presence. He would probably be here soon to check the trap though…

Sans couldn't believe he was doing this. He could not believe it. He took a sturdy stick and walked over to the trap, using it to keep the small door open. He then warily crawled into the cage and reached for the bottle. He was so close…But Papyrus knew Sans. Of course he would have seen this coming.

When Sans tried to pull his arm back some sort of netting secured it in place. He froze…Well, shit. He fiddled with the netting with his other hand. The hell was this?! He figured at this point he should teleport out. He tried to…nothing happened.

What?! That didn't make any sense! He tried again to teleport…nothing happened. Again…nothing! He then realized…the strange coating was blocking magic! He began to panic, struggling with the netting, and familiar footsteps sounded around the corner.

"Ah! FUCK!" Sans disconnected his arm and backed out of the cage before teleporting to waterfall.

Hearing the panic scream, Papyrus raced around the corner to inspect the trap and saw the arm. He stared at it. He didn't actually think Sans would fall for that…he didn't think a monster could feel this disappointed. Maybe his brother's insanity was contributing to this. At least he had an arm, now he just needed the rest of him…

Sans walked around waterfall with only one arm, and now he was hungry, and cold, and sad. Thinking about how much stuff he had messed up today made him more sad. Sans would take being angry over sad any day. The sadness wasn't overwhelming at least, so he could hide it for a while.

At this moment Undyne came around the corner in her suit of armor, and her head whipped around to face Sans. He stood there, unsure of what she wanted, and raised his remaining arm to wave awkwardly at her. She approached.

"Uh, heya Undyne, what's up?" Sans backed into the wall and Undyne towered over him. There were a few moments of foreboding silence, and then she spoke.

"Hey punk, I need to know where you were during the time the underground was set on fire." Sans started to sweat. He wasn't going to teleport because Undyne didn't know about that, and god forbid she find out…he did not want to be forced into the royal guard because he had a useful ability.

"Ah! I was uh! Just at my sentry post!" More silence. Sans couldn't see Undyne's expression behind her helmet, and it filled him with unease.

"Like, pfft! Really? Do you really think I'm capable of something like that? Haha! Hah…" Sans' argument must not have been convincing enough because soon Sans was pinned to the ground and felt his arm and his jacket sleeve where his other arm should have been being pulled behind his back.

"You're under arrest as a suspect! By the way the hell happened to your other arm?" Sans stopped struggling and blushed. He could never tell anyone. What the hell kind of a story was getting your arm stuck in a net what you were trying to reach for a bottle of mustard? Instead of answering he shrugged.

"I guess I'm just _unarmed_ ," That shut her up, after a frustrated groan. She kicked him harshly in the side before tying his arm to his side and his legs together. Well, Sans was screwed. Undyne picked him up and began walking towards the castle.

"You'll have a chance to defend yourself before a jury. If you fail you'll be killed." Sans knew he couldn't run at this point, so he decided to co-operate…but there were puns he wanted to make before his death.

"The anticipation is _killing_ me."

"Shut up Sans."

"Well, sorry, I guess I'm just on the _defense_. This is some _fishy_ business here, it really _rattles my bones_."

"I'm going to gag you if you don't shut the fuck up!" There was silence for about a minute before Sans spoke up.

"Is this really _justified_?"

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! The March Break is treating me well!**


	5. Chapter 4

Undyne kicked open the door to the courthouse with Sans under her arm, who would have been making puns right now if he was not gagged. He figured that this was the end. He couldn't remember anything and had no defense. Did he want to die? Kinda but the concept was still terrifying.

His legs were untied and he was placed next to a line of the other monster suspects. He looked for his brother…he wasn't there. Then again, the entire underground could have expected more fire and fury if they decided to execute the older brother of the second in command royal guard to his knowledge.

Sans recovered slightly from his shock and realized that this was…unusual. Usually the suspects would have been taken straight to the dungeon and questioned one by one by members of the royal guard. Why the hell was everyone going straight to the courthouse?! He looked around at the other suspects…there was a Magick, a Pyrope, Heats Flaresman or whatever the hell his name was…and Jerry. Jerry? He was the most annoying ass monster in the entire underground but he wasn't capable of something like this…why was he here?

Asgore appeared from the back room, and sat in the judge's chair. "Pyrope, step forward."

This went on for a long time. The suspects one by one stepped forward and stated their alibies, and why they would never burn down the underground. Sans was screwed. He was so screwed. He had no idea what to say. Where was he during this time? He had made sure there were no cameras by his sentry station but someone could have walked by while he was asleep…he was really going to die, wasn't he? He went back into shock. This was the end. All because of some dumb pie. He stared straight ahead and thought of Fluffy Bunny, the slightly deranged children's tale which had content inappropriate for children but not in-your-face enough for children to notice. It was the type of book that was deemed suitable for children but raised eyebrows for being marketed to children.

Sans stayed in this state for awhile before he was called up.

"Sans the skeleton. Step forward." He did as the king said in a daze. So screwed. So very very screwed.

"Where were you during the hours of 8:00 to 12:00?"

"I was at my sentry post between the ruins and the town of Snowdin."

"Is there anyone to confirm your alibi?"

"There…there is not." This is it. He was gonna die.

"What reason would you have to set fire to the underground?"

Sans paused and had a look of genuine confusion on his face. Why would he do that? He had no reason to whether he was high or not. Hell, he wouldn't burn down his house, it was where he kept all of his stuff. He began to speak.

"I…honestly can't think of a reason why I would burn down the entire underground…It's where I keep all my stuff and…various…people I don't hate."

Sans looked at everyone's faces. They seemed…amused? Even exited? Why?

"You are dismissed. Get back in line."

What? What?! Sans was baffled. That was it?! Was this some weird nightmare, oh, that must have been it. Some weird-ass nightmare that wasn't as bad as the usual nightmares but was still confusing as hell. As Sans arrived back to his place in line, Jerry was sent up, eternally on his phone. Sans was startled to find that the atmosphere of the room completely darkened and Asgore slammed his trident down on the ground.

"HOW DO YOU PLEAD, SCUM?!"

Oh. This was all about pinning something on Jerry so that the underground could finally get rid of him. That made sense with this crowd…Sans continued to listen.

"Not guilty…"

"WHERE WERE YOU BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8:00 TO 12:00?!"

"On my phone…in Hotland…somewhere…"

"CAN ANYONE CONFIRM YOUR ALIBI."

"Yea. Random assholes I walked past…that were putting out fires 'n shit…"

"WHAT REASON WOULD YOU HAVE TO SET FIRE TO THE UNDERGROUND."

"Hell yeah I'd do it…I fuckin' hate all of you…douchebags…"

"THE JURY SHALL MAKE THEIR VERDICT."

The jury went to the back room and almost immediately came back out.

"Guilty."

"Wut? You're killing me just 'cause you don't like me? Wow. Screw all of you."

Jerry didn't try to run. He remained on his phone posting his last troll comments over the internet. Asgore lifted his trident and glared down at Jerry.

"This crime is punishable by _death_ "

The trident was brought down and stabbed Jerry in the neck, killing him instantly. His dust sprinkled over the ground and the entire audience with the exception of Sans in the court stood and clapped. Asgore posed as the applause died down and then dismissed everyone. Sans sat the entire time with his mouth agape and watched everyone leave. Undyne untied his remaining arm.

"Time to go, punk."

Sans merely stared at her. Like, he hated Jerry's guts like everyone else did but to have him die like that for a crime for, let's be honest, Sans probably did, felt wrong. He stuttered and Undyne merely kicked him towards the door.

"Hey! When I say it's time to go, it's time to go! Get the fuck out!" Sans ran and tried to reach for the door but forgot he only had one arm and slammed right into it, falling over right after. He heard armoured footsteps getting closer and before long Undyne was standing over him, looking down at him in amusement. Sans swore he was getting really fucking tired with that look. She started to snicker.

"Aw man, what the hell Sans? That was great! Holy shit!" He continued to glare up at her.

"Anyway before ya stumble out of here, both Alphys and Papyrus wanted to see you for some reason. Good luck with that drunk." She lifted him and placed him outside the door before locking it behind them. "Later."

The gears started turning in Sans' head. Yeah, Papyrus would want to see him. He acted like a complete nut in front of him before teleporting, but Alphys…why would she…oh…Mettaton…ooohhhh…shit.


End file.
